Story of Us
by Noxos
Summary: With her new self confidence we follow Shiori as she is brought back to the the day she forgot and spots a certain PFP boy who bring her back to that day.


**Story of Us**

_"This is Shiori, Shiori Shiomiya lately I've taken quite an interest in listening to music thanks to a friend. Classical music seems to help me when I'm reading books since it calms my mind and shuts out all the unnecessary noise the world is making."_ after finishing the last paragraph of the book I was reading, I then close the book and heave a sigh of relief, I'm quickly taken back to reality and turn a shade of red after finding out a line of students waiting for me to check out the books their borrowing. "_But maybe its better if I don't do this while I'm working as a librarian…"_

_"It seems some library goers never learn they always put the books back in the wrong shelf like they don't even know how to read"_ After putting some of the books in my cart I then head to the proper shelf of the books while listening to a song my friend recommended _"Wow its like its telling me a really short story I never knew songs had a power to do that no wonder everyone is interested in them. But its not as satisfying compared to a good book"_ After the song ended I held my chest as I start to feel my heart beat faster and faster _"I've been listening to this song for a while now and every time I feel my heart reacts to it more and more, it feels like I'm remember something I've forgotten long ago…"_

The Libraries door suddenly open, a familiar glasses wearing student enters the room he was staring at the screen of his PFP, absorb with the game he was playing and after passing me without even paying me the slightest bit of attention, a flood of memories suddenly comes rushing into my head _"That day I lock down the library from everybody, that man just now was he with me?"_ After putting back all the books to their rightful shelves I go back to my desk and pick up a small notebook I've been using for the story I'm writing, my subconscious got a little control of my storytelling and it suddenly turned into a galactic war. So I've stopped for awhile so I can gather my thoughts on where I want to bring the story.

Carefully reading each paragraph I wrote before, my memories slowly started to make sense and I stared at him still playing with his PFP _"Wow his still the same guy I fell in love with weeks ago and by that I mean his still playing video games while in the library…"_ I was having a mental battle with myself on whether or not to talk to him, and after one side finally wins. I stood up from my desk and headed his way I can't seem to remember his name yet but maybe just hearing his voice and I'll remember the story of us perfectly.

_"Hey isn't that the guy Kanon confess to a earlier?"_ I heard one of the students say

_"Oh yeah I heard its even going to be the front page of the school newspaper, but I'm guessing nobody really knows the real story so it should be mostly gossip"_ answered the student beside her.

_"But seriously why him! I'm way better looking than him not to mention cooler. Doesn't Kanon know what his known around here?"_ angrily replied another.

I could feel shatter after hearing all the whispers concerning him, I could feel all my anger and frustration building up inside **"Everyone please be quiet this is the library!"** I shouted, I instantly felt hundred of eyes staring right at me including PFP boy I felt my face burning in different shades of red, embarrass I then went back to my desk to avoid all the attention I was getting, putting on my headset so I could drown all the murmurs with some music and bringing out my book I continued the first story I wrote killing off the guy that reflected PFP boy in the story _"There that's what you deserve for playing with a girls heart you idiot"_

"Shiori is everything all right?" I heard someone asked me I quickly looked up and saw Fujiidera the Chairman standing in front of me she suddenly looked down at what I was doing "Hey I didn't know you wrote" out of nowhere my book was taken and appears in Fujiidera's hands, who began reading it and after examining each page she close the book and place it back on my desk "Well its not the best story I've read but maybe it'll be better with a little more work" she then thought for awhile not giving me a chance to reply "Hey how about writing a story we can present at the festival I'm sure you can write an amazing story and maybe we can sell it and get some funds for the Library for new books"

_"New books… that does sound good but still can I even write an amazing story that everyone will like?"_ I thought I then look back at Fujiidera but another mental battle in my head took place and I was having a hard time to reply "Well.. I don't know… I mean.. I've never…." What is wrong with me I thought I finally got out of my nervousness of talking with others I then took a deep breath to calm my mind abit and answered "Sure I'll try my best"

A bright smile suddenly filled The Chairman's face and said "I'm so proud of you Shiori you've really change this past few weeks, I can't wait to read the book you will write I know you will do great being Mai High's legendary book lover good luck!" and with that The Chairman left, leaving a flyer about the festival.

_"Why did she have to call me that legendary book lover… I just love books just as much as anybody else does so what is so legendary about my love for books"_ I look back at my book and opened it tearing out certain pages that had me and PFP boy in some embarrassing moments _"Why did I even write those parts?"_ I then pick up the flyer the chairman left and read it _"I wonder what kind of story I should write that everyone will like?"_ I then stared back at the embarrassing balls of paper that used to be part of my book _"Maybe I can write a story about us?"_ I then blush at the thought and shook my head expelling the thoughts I then stared back at PFP boy who just stood up and was getting ready to leave _"But the story of us looks a lot like tragedy now…"_

* * *

><p><p>

Thanks for reading this short about Shiori I haven't really gotten the hang of Shiori's character, so I'm not sure if this was an interesting read but I hope you will like it and review also follow me on twitter :) /#!/Noxos_d_author. I'm not sure if this is just a one shot or if theres room for a chapter 2 cause honestly I just thought of and wrote this today to try out writing in a first person perspective.


End file.
